The Past Is Prologue
by Martin70
Summary: Who truly knows the origins of anything? SG-1 AU story set in the future or was it the past? Read on to find out... PS, I'm baaaaack... lol.


**The Past Is Prologue**

**By Martin70**

**Author's Note:** This is a quick story I decided to do for Christmas, and to let everyone on the Author's Alert list that follows me to know I'm back. Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Holidays! P.S. I might add more to this later as more ideas pop into my old noggin.

NOTICE: THIS STORY MAY BE DISTRIBUTED FREE OF CHARGE BUT MUST NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM.

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

****This story,** "****The Past Is Prologue****"** by**Martin70**is a figment of this author's imagination. All Characters portrayed in this story, are fictional and do not reflect actual people, either living or deceased.

No Studio, Company, or Cooperation is responsible for the content of this story. Any Characters used from any program or book are the sole property of their parent entities and are used here as a tribute to the original writers without their expressed permission, but with the understanding that no money will be made from this story and that no copyright infringement is intended.****

THIS STATEMENT MUST ACCOMPANY THE STORY: "**The Past Is Prologue****", IF DISTRIBUTED. THIS STORY IS FREE OF CHARGE AND MAY NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM. THIS DEDICATION MUST ACCOMPANY ANY DISTRIBITION OF THIS STORY.**

**Chapter One**

**USS General Hammond, The year 2015...**

Major General Jack O'Neill, with two L's, stared out the main viewport at the vast nebula that surrounded the P3R-233 System. "You sure that's where she disappeared Major?"

"Yes sir, the Phoenix's sub-light trail goes right in at these coordinates." Major Thomas, commander of the General Hammond, responded.

"Damn, well then, what's are next course of action? The Phoenix had far more powerful sensors aboard her, ours are still needing the upgrades Carter came up with." O'Neill sighed.

Thomas looked at his friend and replied, "If it was up to me... I'd go in, but that's not my call, it's yours sir. But, if we do this, we'll be going in blind."

O'Neill thought for a few seconds, "What can we expect in that?" he asked, waving towards the nebula.

"Well, Star Trek had it right, we'll have minimal shields at best and they'll interfere with our sensor readings as we get deeper into the nebula. I wish we had some of those new space probes with us, but they're all on the Phoenix for testing." reported Thomas calmly.

Jack sighed, "Almost everything new is aboard her, along with Carter and the rest of SG-1. We have to find them David. Take us in... carefully if you please."

The General Hammond began to move forward, scanning the space ahead and surrounding it. Minutes passed slowly, the atmosphere tense inside the vessel named for a great and beloved leader of the SGC.

After an hour, the feeling was more tense if that was even possible. No sign of the Phoenix could be found on sensors and Jack was growing more frustrated by the second.

The sensors suddenly chirped loudly, startling the bridge crew and sending a surge of adrenalin through everyone's veins.

"Sir! I'm reading an anomaly off the port bow at ten kilometers. It's pulling us in!" the science officer cried out.

"All engines, full reverse! Pull us back!" ordered Thomas.

"It's too late! We're going in!" the helmsman reported.

Engines glowing strongly, the General Hammond dropped down the Rabbit Hole... and into history...

**Time Unknown, Place Unknown... Or was it?**

The General Hammond drifted... its power cores off-line and emergency power barely keeping life support functional.

The crew had fallen unconscious during the passage to their present location, but now they began to come around.

Thomas drowsily looked around the bridge in confusion, at first wondering where he was then, as realization sank in, looking to his crew to assess their status.

O'Neill was out cold in an auxiliary science station's chair, strapped in where he'd managed to get as the ship entered the anomaly. A quick check of his pulse proved he was still alive, so Thomas moved on to the rest of his crew.

A few minutes later, everyone was awake and groggily checking their stations for damage.

Sensors was the first to report in and what he had to say stunned everyone, "Major... this can't be right! According to these readings we've been flung back in time... over a hundred million years..."

"Plot our position, Helm." Thomas ordered, exchanging a glance with O'Neill, one of some trepidation.

"According to the plotting software, my best guess is we're right where we were... back in the future I mean, the coordinates for P3R-233, but the system's not here, not yet anyway." The helmsman reported.

"Not here yet?" asked O'Neill.

"Well, no sir. You should know this sir, SG-1 figured out how the Stargates worked for planets other than Abydos. The galaxy, and the stars in it, are in constant motion, it's known as stellar drift. P3R-233 is also in motion, it just hasn't gotten _here_ yet." the science officer supplied.

O'Neill nodded sagely. Of course he knew, he'd made a study of astronomy while he'd been retired, oh those many years ago, before his adventures as the leader of SG-1 began. "Ah, yes thanks."

Thomas smirked a little before he ordered, "Give me a full systems check and run a diagnostic on everything. Let's be sure of ourselves and this ship before we do anything else."

**Several hours later**

"Well, what are our options?" O'Neill asked.

Thomas sighed before saying, "One, we can go on looking for the Phoenix, but I don't think they're here. There's no sign of any engine trail to follow at any rate."

"Not a good option then, moving on?"

"Two, we can go to R3R-233 in this time and hope for a way back." Thomas said.

"Good option, but let's hear your other ideas first."

"Three, we can go to Earth and try to find help from the Ancients, they're supposed to have existed this long ago. I think this is our best option if we can't get back on our own."

"Sounds good, and then there's option number four, go looking for one of the other older races for help, like the Asgard, the Nox or maybe the Furlings..."

Thomas nodded, "Yes sir. That sums it all up at this point."

"Okay, since One is essentially out at the moment, let's try for Two an hope my SG-1 luck holds out." O'Neill stood up from his chair in the Briefing Room, "Shall we?" he gestured towards the door as Thomas joined him.

"Let's." David replied.

**P3R-233**

"There's no nebula?" Jack asked with a sinking feeling.

"No sir, according to these readings, the space around the system is totally clear of the nebula gases we detected making up its mass. Sir, it's possible that the nebula was the result of the anomaly that brought us here, a byproduct if you will of it." the science officer said.

"And you've scanned for the anomaly too and found nothing... that's just great." Jack turned to David, "Well, looks like my luck may have run out on us. Let's go for option Three and see where that gets us."

"Yes sir, Helm, plot a course for Earth and open a hyperspace window when ready. Take us home." Thomas ordered.

The General Hammond turned about and jumped into hyperspace.

**Earth**

"She sure looks different." O'Neill said looking at a view of Earth outside the main viewport.

"It's a hundred million years ago Jack, of course she looks different." Thomas smiled.

"So what do we do now? There are no Ancients down there. Scans show no sign they ever were. I was only half joking about the Asgard and the Nox, not to mention the fact that we've never even met the Furlings yet. Where are we going to start? We can't leave the galaxy without a ZPM to shorten the time it'd take to travel between galaxies even the closer ones..." Jack grumped.

"Jack, we might not have any choice to speak of. The Hammond needs a full refit and we're in for a long wait before one is going to be available short of building it ourselves..." David said.

"Build a space dock? Is that doable?" Jack asked.

"Not a space dock Jack, an Earth-based dock. and we'd be building everything form scratch, so we'd need to put in the infrastructure to support it and that means a lot of time to build it, years in fact." Thomas stated, looking a bit dazed by the idea forming in his mind.

"On Earth? Won't that be a problem with altering the timeline?" Jack asked, startling David with his insight.

"Yes it would, if we built it where it could easily be found in the future. What I'd do is put it somewhere that time will erase it for us... like Antarctica, where the Ice Sheet is in our present right now. The pressure of that much ice on the Antarctic plate will grind away any sign that we were ever here."

Jack nodded, "That should do the job. My next question is how do we get started? Aren't there going to be dinosaurs down there, how will protect the site?"

"That's the big question, and I have a solution, if you'll okay the idea sir." Thomas stated formally. Jack waved for him to continue, "We remove our main shield generator and use it to keep the Dinos out of the docking compound. With two Naquadah generators to power the compound, we'll be able to set up a safe area three square miles in circumference, more than enough room to build in."

Jack nodded, "Before we get started planet-side, we'll need to stock up as many raw materials as we can. Let's start with what we'll need for power, Naquadah is a priority. Then Trinium, and other raw ores. Once we have large stockpiles in place, then we can talk about using the main shield generator as a defense of the base."

"I'll inform the crew." Thomas replied.

"How many specialists are we lacking for this kind of job David, be honest with me, can we really do this?" Jack asked.

"We can sir. We have just such a scenario in the database to follow. What we don't know we can learn from it, and if worse comes to worse sir, we could always find another world to go to once we've done the repairs and refit. Time is our only real enemy now, so far as we can tell at least." David reported.

"Okay, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Jack quipped, "It would've saved me some worry."

"What and spoil your sulking? I know how you like a good sulk from time to time." Thomas paused, "Besides, it kept you from thinking about one very important thing."

"What's that?"

"You're going to miss out on a lot of Simpsons episodes..." Thomas said as he exited the room... at a pace that started slow but was much faster as he left...

"DOH!" Jack shouted.

5


End file.
